thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Casey Jumper
Introduction Casey Jumper is young adult that worked at the Tribe & Co. Skate Park. Was seen at the skate park, and the Vanilla Unicorn, but is more-so seen in Vinewood nowadays with his motorcycle club. Biography Casey Jumper came to Los Santos eager, and willing. Was very gullible and willing to help with anyone for anything. Was picked up but also got to know Nancy Flutterbottom, and Manny McDaniels for a long time. Learned the ropes about how things worked in LS from them. The ins and outs of things. After they left he did his own thing for a while, before leaving Los Santos for a good year or two, then returned. Tribe & Co. Skate Park Once arriving to Los Santos once more; he was quickly snatched up by Chief at the Skate Park. To which afterwards Baada Ka immediately told Nancy, to which she replied, "Wait... Casey who?" and he replies with "Casey Jumper", then shortly after gets her way to the skate park to reunite with her old friend. They catch up, and she lets Chief know about of some of their history together. Chief begins to trust Casey, because of Nancy, and helps him pay off his car that he got recently financed by Alessi. Family & Relationships Family Casey rarely talks about his past and his immediate family so little is publically known about them. He has a cousin Brady Jumper that comes back in town every once in a while, but who has since relocated and has a family of his own. Relationships Casey formerly dated Tandy Rose, who was dating Tyler Stevens, when they met. After Tandy and Tyler broke up Casey and she began to grow closer and he got to know more than just the innocent side she portrayed to the world and she came to know him as more than just a “Skate Park Guy”. They broke up on mutually friendly terms and remain friends to this day. Tandy is now dating Connor McGrath, Casey’s Sgt-at-Arms in the Grim Wolves MC. Casey is dated Honey DeVoe whom he met at the Vanilla Unicorn shortly before being sentenced to Bolingbroke Penitentiary for the attempted murder of Nelson Wylde, “The Narrator”. They met again when Honey served a short stint in Bolingbroke halfway through his prison sentence and renewed their acquaintance after Casey was released. They quickly realized a mutual attraction and Honey moved in with Casey in Paleto where they now live. Both have complicated pasts which drive their current actions and give them an unexpected connection despite what might seem like an odd pairing to outsiders. Casey ended up serving a second term in Bolingbroke for the attempted murder of Randall Park; an incident that occurred prior to Nelson Wylde. Honey waited for Casey while he served out his sentence, and they are continuing their life together while dealing with the changes that two long term prison sentences have affected in Casey. Soon after Honey had to head back home to tend to a family matter, and decided to split with him, since she did not know when she'd ever come back to San Andreas. Casey is currently dating Hayley Gray. Two broken idiots that just clashed together so well, and keep each other in check. The Tribe Casey was approached, and bled in when he came back to Los Santos after his vacation with his girlfriend at the time. Casey left Tribe in November to put his full focus on the M.C. and left on good terms. Grim Wolves M.C. Helped co-found The Grim Wolves Motorcycle Club with Randy Boston, and being the President has been at it ever since. Category:Characters Category:Civilian